


芒果榴莲黑巧克力

by Rimifon



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon
Summary: ♥️双性转♣️OOC♠️一发完♦️文笔下手汐音与春熙，少女心事总是如此这般这般如此。
Relationships: Kono Junki/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 1





	芒果榴莲黑巧克力

我和你在一起的时间变得如此缓慢，一离开你时间就会飞速流逝。

\------------------------------ -----------

鹤房汐音喜欢上一个人，不过不知道叫什么名字。

最近ins上刮起了一阵珍珠奶茶潮流，就算是辣妹们也抵挡不住这份美味的诱惑。本月第三次的珍珠奶茶团建由鹤房提议，得到了集体好评全票通过。鹤房总是这么积极主动去喝奶茶除去追赶潮流的部分，主要是为了去看看自己心仪的那个她。

常去的奶茶店是这一片高中生最爱的聚集地。不停推出新饮品，独具一格的店内装饰加上极其养眼的店员，也让鹤房汐音喜欢的紧。今天也如往常一般大排长龙。鹤房一行人根据工作人员的指示排在队尾，不知是否因太过期待等待奶茶的队伍有些吵。女子高中生也是忍不住要开腔，“看样子要等半个小时以上呢？”同行的姑娘抱怨起来。其他人也应和着“讨厌！”，“是呀,真讨厌。等下一起去做美甲吗？”… …不过这些对话并没有影响鹤房汐音傻笑着想入非非。

——

“你好！有什么可以帮你的吗？”穿着淡蓝色制服眼角上挑的黑发少女向鹤房甜甜一笑，边笑还歪了一下头显得无比娇俏。

“我想要一杯奥利奥奶茶。”

“嗯，好的呀。同学我注意你好久了，总来店里。这么喜欢喝奶茶呀。”少女笑着对鹤房眨了眨眼睛。

“对奶茶倒是还好，其实来这么多次是因为喜欢你！”鹤房话音刚落，少女满面绯红有些羞涩的低下头。

“…谢谢…嗯，我也对你…”少女貌似感受到什么挺直身子“店长在看这边…下班聊好吗？还有什么需要吗？”

“好呀。”鹤房凑近少女，看着她的眼睛歪嘴一笑“可以先告诉我你的名字吗?“

未消红晕的少女用力点头“嗯嗯！我叫…”

——

“汐音！汐音！干什么呢？不要傻笑了快往前走啦！”朋友摇着鹤房的肩膀，作势要把她往前推。

鹤房此时才回过神来“你！我就差一点了…”。

“什么差一点？”。

面对疑问鹤房一时语塞，转身拉着朋友向前“没…没什么，不是说要往前吗？前面都空了一大截快走吧。”

“咦…汐音好可疑。你不会是大叔变得吧。”

“你这女人胡说什么呢。”鹤房见自己被打趣，想着小心思没有暴露有点窃喜。之后自然的和伙伴们开始聊起天来。

今天奶茶队伍比平时移动快些，约莫二十分钟鹤房就排到了。很幸运那个人今天也值班，鹤房的前期调查没有错误。朋友问鹤房要不要帮她点被熟练地婉拒。此时鹤房汐音正认真思考着如何和穿着制服的少女搭话。 

“你好！欢迎光临！“

对，一开始的台词是这样的，汐音很满意自己的脑内推演这么有现实感。

“同学？请问要点单吗？”

鹤房汐音半天才缓过神来自己身处现实“点！点单的。”。妄想对象就出现在眼前不过半米的地方，我们的辣妹小姐不由得紧张起来。

“同学你好，想喝点什么吗?” 身穿淡蓝色制服的少女对着鹤房汐音歪着头微笑，温和等着汐音的回答。

“我想要一杯奥利奥奶茶。”鹤房有些迷糊，总觉得目前的对话和场景有些熟悉。

“好的，一杯奥利奥。糖分要多少的？”少女看着鹤房的眼睛熟练地询问。

“半糖就好。”因为四目相对，鹤房无法不盯着那双上挑的好看眼睛，这让她感到有些不自在。

“600日元。”。鹤房将纸币递给少女，对方则麻利地算好找零和单据一起送到鹤房手心。鹤房感觉少女手上的体温有些热，可能是想留下那份温度忘记了送开攥着东西的手。

“同学你好眼熟好，是不是总来我们店里？这么喜欢喝奶茶呀。”柜台里的人笑着对鹤房眨了眨眼睛。

就是这句话！鹤房汐音想着，下面有必须要对她讲的话。

“是的，我总是…我…对奶茶…倒是还好，其实…来这么多次是因为…因为来想看你！”虽然磕磕绊绊好歹是讲完了，等不及高兴她就意识到自己犯个大错——最重要的话说错了！鹤房有些羞愧懊恼的低下头，绯红悄悄出现在她脸上。

“嗯？谢谢你。”少女爽朗的笑起来，真诚向鹤房道谢完正想再开口说些什么。

“河野！出什么问题了吗？“奶茶店长做好奶茶见河野久久未取便问了一句。

“一切正常。”那位叫河野的姑娘立刻做出反应，说罢伏身对鹤房轻声耳语：“我们店长在着急了，小可爱可以等我下班聊好吗？大概一个小时后。”

“嗯…好。”鹤房因为突然凑近的少女，感到一阵僵硬。两人距离不过几厘米，鹤房很自然能闻到河野身上的香味，有些酸甜的果味。鹤房转头看着她的眼睛，河野对鹤房抬眼一开口道:“可以先告诉我你的名字吗?”

未消红晕的少女点点头:“嗯!我叫…鹤房汐音。”

得到答案的河野一脸满意，起身抬手拍拍鹤房的脑袋说:“汐音要乖乖等我,我叫河野春熙,以后请多多指教！”。

**Author's Note:**

> Thank U for reading


End file.
